


The Return of Voltron

by KizaKurosaki15



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Takes Place after Episode 11 none of this is in anyway associated with what might happen in season two.) After the battle with Zarkon, and the Wormhole compromised by Hagger, the Paladins of Voltron are scattered to different planets. Now, the Paladins must find the way back to Lion Castle and each other. However, when reunited if ever, will the team ever be the same? Or is this the true fall of Voltron?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Paladins Awakening

“WHERE IN THE BLOODY HELL ARE WE!?” a scream rips out on a tropical like forest, scaring off a few strange looking creatures. “Dónde diablos estamos !? ¿dónde está Allura !? ¡Azul! ¡¡¡AZUL!!!” 

“Lance!?” another voice calls out, the said teen looks around frantically as he limped through the thick forest in front of him. “LANCE!!”

“HUNK! OVER HERE!” he yelled back as loud as he could, ignoring the pain in his ankle as he took off running, suddenly he runs into something and falls back, groaning in pain he growls. 

“Lance! Its you!”

“Hunk! Buddy!” he cries out as she sits up and allows his bigger friend to pick him up in a bone crushing hug. He felt the adrenaline slowly drain from his body the longer they hugged. Sighing heavily, the Yellow Paladin puts his smaller friend down, both now smiling at each other. Both seemed a little worse for wear. There were tears in their flight suites, dirt, scuffs and cuts on their face. “Oh man, are you okay? you look like crap.” 

Hunk snorts. “Your one to talk. But yeah im fine. you okay?” he asks noticing his friend putting most of his weight on his left leg rather than his right. Lance blinks then nods he smiles when he feels the bigger teen help him stand. “Any idea where Blue landed?”

“Oh, mierda. No I don’t. any idea where Yellow is?” he asks as they walk/limp through the lush greenery. Looking up at the bigger male he watches him shake his head, a sad and worried look on his face. Lance frowns but goes silent as they walked.   
They hadn’t expected Hagger to use her magic and separate them. this was bad. Lance had to wonder, where did Lion Castle end up? where did Pidge, Shiro and Keith end up? oh god Keith. The last thing he remembered seeing was Shiro swooping in with Black and picking Red up. Red wasn’t even functioning by the time they had reached the wormhole. And they didn’t know if Keith had received any damage from being tossed around in Red during his fight with Zarkon. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll find Yellow and Blue. Then we can go look for the others.” Hunk says, the Blue Paladin nods slowly, continuing to walk.

000

“Cold, cold, cold, cold, COLD!” Pidge hisses to themselves as they stepped out of their lion and was met with the harsh cold wind of this snowy planet. Looking around they huffed as patted the Green Lion’s nose, thankfully, it immediately responded, his eyes turned on and he slowly stood up, shaking the snow off of his body. Pidge smiled, happy that he didn’t seemed too damaged. Blinking, they could hear the gentle whisper, the idea that Green was telling them to get back into the cockpit and to get moving off of this mountain. Nodding the teen looks around for a moment only to see miles, upon miles of just white.

Shivering, the green Paladin walks back into their Lion and sits at the control panel before Green easily leaps off of the mountain and begins to merely walk. 

They really didn’t have an actual direction in mind, but somewhere in a less open area would be a great idea. Pidge was not expecting nor happy that they had gotten separated from the others. Worry slowly made its way into they’re emotions and face. They were worried about the damage the other Lions had possibly taken, worried about how and where Lion Castle landed. Mostly worried about the condition of the other Paladins where in. Keith might have some serious injuries along with Red. Pidge smiles a bit feeling Green gently touch their kind and give off comforting purrs along with the gentle reassurance that everything will be alright. 

Now If only Pidge could believe it. 

000

_Get up._

A low groan escapes the mouth of the Black Paladin. Lifting his head the said man blinks slowly, his vision slightly blurry as he tries to locate the sound of the gentle yet low voice. He shook his head, feeling his eyes become heavy again. 

_Don’t. Open your eyes. The Red Paladin and R ed might be in danger._

Suddenly, Shiro was wide awake realizing that the voice belonged to Black. Looking around he noticed that he was now hanging upside down, stuck to the seat of the Black Lion cockpit chair. Why in the world was he upside down? Where was he? When and how did he end up here? He felt his breath being to quicken as memories of the fight with Zarkon rushed back to him.

The others, the wormhole, Keith could be hurt, Red was heavily damaged to the point of complete shut down until she could he repaired. Grabbing the control handles, he pulls them back, allowing Black to turn onto his stomach before slowly standing on his feet. 

_Calm my Paladin. You must have a clear head_.

Taking a deep breath, Shiro tries to calm down as his Lion instructed. It was true, panicking right now was not an option. He needed to find out where he was, and find a way to get a hold of Allura or one of the other Paladins. Opening up a communications channel, he frowns and feels the slight panic starting to return seeing nothing and hearing nothing but static. He growls and looks out Black's eye. The terrain didn’t seem kind. Hell, nothing seemed to be alright on this planet. He could see a land littered in caves and small canyons. 

“Let’s go Buddy. We need to find a place to hide until I can see what damage you took.” Shiro explains, the said Lion gives a growl of acknowledgement before slowly walking across the hard ground below its feet. For now, staying hidden would be the best idea.

000

“He’s been informed commander Sendak.” Nodding the said Galra glares down at the crumpled heap of The Red Paladin. The said teen was laying on the dirt, his flight suit torn, the armor over it cracked in several places. His helmet broken in half beside him. The teen has several serious injuries all over his body if the small pool of blood wasn’t a give away. Looking around, Sendak growls not seeing the Red Lion anywhere. The teen must have been ejected by the said Lion before it crash landed somewhere.

The Galra commander could only assume that it was either destroyed, or just somewhere on this desert planet. He steps closer to the teen and with his foot he roughly rolls the teen onto his back, revealing a large what appeared to be a burn on his right cheek that ended at his right shoulder. 

“Must have been ejected from his Lion.” He huffs. “idiot truly believed he could take on Zarkon.” He mumbles a look of confusion and shock then makes its way on his face before a grin appears, reaching down, he grabs the teens hair, causing the unconscious boy to whimper brokenly. “Well, Well. I **_KNEW_** he seemed oddly familiar.”   
The other Galra with him looks at the Red Paladin and gets a shocked look seeing splotches of purple on his neck and face. And on top of his head, the trade mark ears of the Galra species where folded back.

How could this boy have the appearance of a Galra? What was Sendak talking about when he said that the Paladin was familiar to him? Shaking his head, he looks up seeing a Ship slowly land. Chuckling, Sendak tosses the teen at feet of the Galra with him before walking on to the ship. Sighing the man picks up the Paladin and walks on. Knowing very well that Zarkon would be waiting to see the teen and waiting to hear the report on the Red Lion.  
  



	2. Lands Of Different Types & Problems

Chapter 2: Lands of Different types & Problems 

It had been a couple of hours since Hunk and Lance had crashed landed on this tropical like planet. And it had only been a couple of minutes since they could both Blue and Yellow stuck in a tangle of vines. Much to Hunk's dismay, both had to climb up the large tree only to find that they’re jaws where snapped closed by the vines. Groaning in annoyance, Lance climbs up on Blue's nose and pats the said Lion. A sympathetic smile ghosted on his face as he blinked slowly. Looking over at the other Paladin, he watches as the bigger male talks softly to his Lion, he could hear the low grumble come from the machine in response to whatever Hunk was saying to him. 

“How is he?” Lance asks, the Yellow Paladin then sighs and sits down. 

“Well, from what I see. He seems fine. But I won’t know until we get these vines unwrapped from their jaws. Then we can see what was damaged. Because I’m sure they got knocked around pretty bad.” Nodding, Lance leans back on his hands and looks up towards the sky. Just where did the others end up? Where they far away? Close? Or on the same planet? Either way they had to get these Lions free so they could start looking around. “Lance,” said Paladin looks at his best friend. “What about Blue?”

Lance smiles and gives him a toothy grin.

“Oh, el está bien. El es una Galleta dura.” Hunk merely stares at him in complete confusion. Lance couldn’t help but snort and burst out laughing soon enough his bigger friend joining in. “Sorry! I keep forgetting!” he says between laughs Hunk merely waves his hand dismissively. “But, he’s fine. Takes a lot to damage Blue. Right buddy?” he asks, looking down at the Lion and patting his snout, the Lion's eyes glow for a moment and a purr escapes him, causing the teens to smile brightly. Huffing, he stands up and looks around, he hand to find something to get these vines off of his Lion's jaw. He would use his Bayard if he knew it wouldn’t make so much noise and possibly lead enemies to where they were at. 

Well, they hadn’t run into any Galra ships since they landed here, but that didn’t mean they weren’t around. Yawning Lance rubs his eyes and takes a deep breath before he starts to climb down from his Lion. He could just feel the look of confusion coming from his friend. But he would worry about that later. He needed to find something sharp to cut these vines, once landing on the ground Lance kicks aside a few branches and tosses a side a few useless rocks. 

“U-Ummm…..Lance.” Hunk calls out, the said dark blue eyed teen turns his gaze up at him. “Don’t panic, but…” he trials off and points his shaking finger at something behind him. Blinking, Lance slowly turns around and gets a shocked expression seeing a very large cat like creature growling and looking ready to pounce on him. 

The said creature was about the size of a horse from what Lance could tell, bright, glowing yellow eyes, saber like teeth, large claws that seemed stained with the blood of something it had recently killed. The said creature had bright green stripes on its body, Lance gulped and watched as it slowly stepped out from the bushes and growled loudly. Lance slowly stood up, his hand ready to get his Bayard just as soon as that thing decided to lunge at him. But he freezes up for a moment hearing a voice.

 **Don't fight it. Run. It can’t climb**. Blue warns, Smiling Lance suddenly bolts right back to the tree, the cat like creature running right after him. **Quickly, Lance**. The said teen yells as the creature leaps over him and cuts him off from the tree. The dark Blue eyed curses under his breath, as the alien cat jumped at him, Lance quickly pulled out his Bayard and jammed it into the cats mouth, trying his best to keep it from ripping his face off. 

“Lance!” the said teen hears his friend cry out, suddenly a blast next to him causes the cat to roar and jump off of the smaller male, who quickly gets up and makes a mad dash for the tree. Starting to climb up, he cries out in pain feeling the claws of the creature dig into his leg, he reaches up and grabs a vine in an attempt to keep from being dragged back down. “Hang on buddy!” growling, the dark eyed male uses his free leg and kicks the creature in a face two times before Hunk had climbed down next to him and punched the cat.

Reeling back in pain, the cat shakes his head before looking back up only to see the teen far up in the tree now. Roaring it watches while pacing back and forth. Panting, Lance falls back onto his Lion and groans in pain as Hunk reaches down and carefully takes a closer look at the gashes. As if things weren’t bad enough, Now Lance was hurt and they had no medicinal supplies. 

“I hate this place.” Lance mumbles as he stares up at the sky. 

000

Walking through the snow, Pidge shivered and hugged themselves a little tighter. This planet didn’t seem to have any inhabitants. And the endless fields of snow didn’t help one bit. They sigh and pat Green's control panel. His systems were starting to slow down, it was becoming harder for Green to move around. Pidge needed to get off this planet fast, or they would need to find a place for Green to warm up and possibly let Pidge fix whatever damage he had taken from crashing. Needless to say, Green needed to get fixed and fast. As Green continued to walk, Pidge could feel the Lion slowly becoming just as anxious as they where. If Green was getting nervous, should they be? Or maybe Green was merely nervous because Pidge was. Either way, the brown haired teen couldn’t help but feel uneasy. 

Suddenly, Pidge yelps as Green suddenly collapses. Picnicking, Pidge attempts to get the Lion to move, only to fail. This was bad, his system must have finally froze. This was bad, stuck on a winter planet with no one in sight. 

000

Growling, Shiro cranked up Black's speed as He ran over the land. Looking up, he growls again seeing a few small Galra fighting ships giving chase. Skidding to a stop he has Black Leap into the air and catches one in between his jaws, snapping the ship's wing before tossing it into another, causing an explosion and giving him a chance to run. He had been found as he was looking for a cave to hide in until he could get a hold of some supplies. But now he was running, trying to keep from getting hit and trying to make sure that he didn’t fall into a ravine. But by this point he was hoping that was the case, looking around he sees a cliff and runs towards it. He hoped that he could lose them once he jumped down. But They where a very persistent group if aliens. Which was slightly annoying. 

Jumping down into the ravine, he smirks noticing they had stopped following. Chuckling he continued to have Black run. Seeing a cave he quickly enters it and puts up the partical barrier. He stares out at the entrance for what seemed like hours. After relaxing a bit, he looks down at Black's controls, there where several notifications, showing him where damage was and needed to be looked at. Sighing he ignores that for now and opens up a communication channel with Lion Castle and the other Paladins in hope to get a response. 

“Allura? Pidge? Hunk? Lance? Coran? Keith? Any one there?” he asks, feeling nervous as seconds turned to minutes with no response. “Hello? Allura? Keith? Anyone? Answer me please!” he shouts, getting a sad, scared look he sighs heavily as he shuts the channel down. He hoped that they where okay, looking up he frowns seeing heavy rain outside. 

Lovely. Just what he needed. 

000

“GET. OFF. OF. ME!!!!” Keith screamed as a few Galra soldiers held him down easily. As soon as he had woken up from his fever induced state, he knew something was wrong with him. He knew something wasn’t right. And he wasn’t wrong, the purple, fuzzy ears, the purple hands with claws, and purple splotches all over his body only confirmed what he had feared. He was half Galra, and to find out from Zarkon himself that he was his grandson, only made all of this worse. He was now attempting his fourth time in the day at escaping, only to be grabbed by his hair and easily tossed back into a cage. 

Groaning in pain as his still rather fresh wounds where once again reopened he glared at the Galra soldiers as They locked the door, turned and walked away, leaving him alone once again. He whimpers as he lays there curling into a ball, fists shaking in anger, biting his lip. He wouldn’t nor could he stay here, he had to find Red, he had to find the others. 

But, would the others be happy to see him if they knew about him being **_RELATED_** to the very monster who had tore them apart? Who had destroyed Allura's home? Who killed her father? Who had captured, and tortured Pidge's family along with Shiro? Oh god, Hunk. What would he think? What would the only person who seemed to understand and have so much pataiance for him think? And Red, would she even accept him as her Paladin anymore. The thoughts alone started making him panic, he whimpered brokenly as he laid there, gripping his head and fearing that his only friends would abandon him, much like how many of his foster homes did. He had to get off of this Galra ship, one way or another. But he would get off this ship


	3. Of Royal Blood & Blood Of Knights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey guys!! Sorry this took so long, work has me busy like no other.

Hunk frowns as night fell, the sky had gone dark with clouds that looked ready to release some form of rain down onto the forest. After the run in with jungle cat (as Lance called it.) He made sure that they took it easy and stayed up in the trees. Well, he did, Lance's leg was currently wrapped up in a makeshift bandaged and currently was giving it time to rest. Looking over at Lance, he was laird out on his back, his face relaxed as he slept soundly. Sighing in relief, Hunk sits down and frowns a bit. With no way of finding a way to free their Lions, they where stuck outside on their heads exposed to the elements. Not the best of situations, but it could probably be worse so he couldn’t complain much, looking down jungle cat seemed to have left, which was a good sign.   
Someone is coming. The yellow Lion warns, his voice heavy and tense, suddenly grabbing his Bayard the Paladin looks around kneeling down he could see what looked like torches coming their way, he moves closer to his sleeping friend and shakes him awake. The said dark blue eyed teen groans and looks up at him. He immediately sits up, his own Bayard in hand when he notices his friend on the defensive. 

“Excuse me? Hello up there!” getting confused looks, the teen careful peak over and see two young teens one with a red tail and Dragon like feet, the other, with wings coming from her back, a blue colored tail, she had a few scales on her arms, and Dragon like claws on her hands.

“Are you two alright!?” the said teen asks, tilting her head slightly. 

“Um, yeah. I guess? Who are you? Exactly?” Lance asks, his voice full of suspicion. The girl with the blue wings smiles a bit and flies up. “Whoa! Um…” Lance frowns as he tenses up and stares at her while she stares at him. It seemed like forever while in silence, but he grows worried seeing her tear up, slowly she lands in front of them and sits down. “Hey, um, are you okay?” he asks, lowering his Bayard, which Hunk then did the same. The alien girl covers her mouth for a moment. 

“Blue and Yellow Knights of Legend….The saviors of planets….of our planet” she mumbled the two said Paladins look at each other with confusion. What the hell was she going on about? Did she know about the Lions and Voltron? If so, how did she know? “Elsmna, go tell Grandfather that the Blue and Yellow Knights have returned! Bring repair supplies!” she tells the teen that stayed on the ground, nodding the boy takes off running. Turning to look back at them, she smiles and does, causing the two males to stare at her. “We’ve waited for your return for a long time. Do not worry, we will free your Lions.” 

000

“Thank you for helping us.” Pidge says as they closed a hatch in The Green Lion, they look to their right and sitting there was a young female alien. She had long, sharp claws, tribal tattoos all over her body, she appeared to be human aside from the shark like teeth and the long claws. “How did you even find us?”

“I always walk out here,” she says her tone gentle and calm as she watched the brown haired teen worked on the Green Lion. So far, the Green Paladin had managed to find a way to keep his Lion’s systems from getting to cold and freezing over. This friendly alien was a great help, she seemed to be good with all kinds of technology that landed on this planet she called home. Pidge would need to remember to keep the coordinates of this place saved so they could come back and thank her.

“Green knight, where are your companions?” ah, right. They would never get used to being called the “Green Knight.” 

At least she knew that they where part of Voltron. But obviously they where not known as the Paladins of Voltron but instead as the knights of Voltron. She had explained the stories of how Voltron had saved this planet once a long time ago, during King Alfor's time. Pidge would have never thought this planet of snow would be a target for anyone. But They were wrong apparently, closing a hatch on the Green Lion who then turns on and stands up Pidge stands up along with the long clawed alien. 

“To be honest, I’m not sure. We got separated and I have to find them.” The ailen nods. “But, do you think you can take me somewhere to rest?” they asks, the female nods. “Alright, thanks so much. Come on.” The brown haired Paladin motions for her to follow them into the Green Lion. Smiling she follows the small human. 

The Green Knight has returned. 

000

“I’m sorry, what did you just call me?” Shiro asked as he turned to look at a male, gargoyle like alien standing behind him with what looked like repair supplies. He had walked into the cave Shiro had taken shelter in a few minutes ago and the Black Paladin was nervous, he didn’t know if he could trust him or not, but He hadn’t made a move to try and attack him yet. 

“The Black King Of Voltron. You lead the Red, Blue, Yellow and Green Knights do you not?” the male asks, Shiro's eyes narrow suspiciously at the ailen, how did he know about Voltron? And why was he calling him the “Black King” while the others were “Knights"? Seeing the humans reaction, the man sighs. “Voltron saved this planet many, many years ago. During King Alfor’s time, when Zarkon was the Black King Of Voltron. Before he betrayed his Knights.” He explains to the human who then relaxes some. 

“I see….Well, I’m no king, but I am the Black Paladin if that wasn’t already obvious. I’m Shiro.” The man greets, holding his hand out to the gargoyle like being to shake, nodding he reaches out and shakes the humans hand. 

“Yevlant. Tribe leader. Please, let me guide you back to where I live. There we can peacefully fix whatever damage your Lion has taken and you may get some food, drink and rest.” Shiro frowns a bit, he didn’t want to put this man and his people in any kind of danger. He wasn’t sure if that was such a good idea. The alien must have sensed his hesitation on taking up the offer because he chuckled before shaking his head. “Please, do not worry. The Galra will never find you while your within the walls of our home.” Nodding and now relaxed, the Black Lion lowers himself to the ground and opens His massive jaws, allowing Shiro and Yevlant to walk in. Sitting at the controls Shiro looks at the alien and then back at the screen as his Lion takes off running out of the cave. “You have a strong bond with your beast, Black King.” 

“Shiro, just call me Shiro. And yeah I do, Black has saved me more times than I can count.” Shiro explains, his Lion purring at the statement. “Yevlant, how do you know so much about Voltron? I’ve met many others who’ve heard of Voltron, but none of them ever thought that it’s real.” The gargoyle like alien nods as he stared out the window while the lion ran across the land. 

“The Story of Voltron has been passed down from generation to generation in my family. Voltron; or the old Black King saved my people many years ago. Him, and his Knights fought day and night for many, many days to keep this planet safe.” He begins to explain, Shiro glances at the bigger male before looking back ahead of himself. “The Black King at the time, Zarkon, had been the one to take the biggest risk and nearly died to keep our home from being destroyed. His Knights along with their lions had taken sever damage. Using all of the power the Black Lion had, he destroyed the threat. He was a hero to us.” He says sadly, his eyes down casting to the floor.   
Shiro could only imagine how this man felt. To have the man who once saved you, suddenly become the biggest threat to the known universe. He must feel betrayed, even if he wasn’t alive when Zarkon was the Black Paladin, when he was hero. It was hard for Shiro to see the man in any light aside from a bad one. He had done nothing but try to take their lions. He had taken him, Sam, and Matt as captives all because he could. He lost a whole year of his life, he lost an arm, his grip tightens on Black's controls. He had destroyed Altea, killing whatever family Coran and Allura had, he had taken Allura, then he had damaged Red and god only knows how hurt Keith was from that fight. He startles slightly when Yevlant places a hand on his shoulder. 

“Worry not, Black King. Not all stories of heros end in glory.” 

Shiro smiles at the statement. “well said, friend.” 

000

Screams could be heard through out the hallways of the dimly lit Galra ship. Within a room, Keith was sitting in the middle of a room, new wounds covered his body as they bled out, creating a small pool of blood under him. Looking up, the Red Paladin could see the crackle of magic coming from Haggar's hand. He growls but it was cut short when a furry of purple electricity struck him, causing another blood curdling scream. 

“Haggar, we have the results.” Keith groans and looks up at the voice of one of the many Druids. His vision blurred as he felt himself start to slip into darkness, his eyes becoming heavy. “We ran these tests several times to make sure no mistakes were made. And alas, they all came back the same.”

Keith felt his blood run cold for a moment before the restraints that held him in place where suddenly loosened. he groans in pain as he slumps forward and falls to the hard, cold metal ground in front of him. he looks up slowly and flinches when one of the Druids places their hand on his head. suddenly he was screaming and sobbing out in pain, sadness and anger as images flooded his head. images of the other paladins, all of them meeting a form of bloody, untimely demise, the castle along with Allura and Coran publicly put to death to send out a message that no one is safe from Zarkon, images of the Lions now under Zarkon’s control, the cries of pain from his friends ran in his ears. As quickly as the mages came, they were gone, but the sounds of Lance’s cry, the sound a blade piercing through Hunk’s chest, the sound of the explosion Pidge was caught in, and the sound of Shiro’s agenized screaming as he was forced to watch all of this before he himself was murdered still rang in his ears. He couldn’t hear what they Druids where saying. 

By the time he was aware of his surroundings, he was back in his cell, his hands cuffed behind his back. He laid there, breathing heavily, he could feel all the aches, and pains all over his body, he knew that they only treated him enough to keep him alive, but never enough to actually let the wounds fully heal. He gasps in pain as he tries to push himself up, he looked down at his legs and cringed seeing the way his ankle was bent. Defiantly either broken or dislocated, maybe both if his luck was shitty enough. Keith took a deep breath and forced himself to sit up only to cry out in pain when the cuffs suddenly let out an electrical shock, causing his to fall back over and curl into a ball. It felt like hours before the shocking stopped, he panted heavily, tears in his now dull, violet eyes.

“I wouldn’t suggest moving, young Prince.” Keith blinks slowly as the tears overflow. He slowly looks up and is met with Sendak’s face. “You’ll be taken to your grandfather shortly, nephew. Understand?” he asks, the teen was silent for a few moments before another he was given another shock. “I asked you a question.”

Keith whines and nods slowly. “Y-Yes Uncle. I understand.” 


	4. THIS CHAPTER WILL BE DELETED LATER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT A STORY CHAPTER

**_Hello everyone! It's my kiza, I am here with an announcement letting you guys know that not only am I working on nthe next chapter, I have also decided to change up the parings._ **

**_now I'm sorry, because I know some of you may not like that, but I decided to do this for a reason. A friend of mine just recently has fallen I to a depression and she loves the ship I just changed this to. So this story will be dedicated to her In hopes to cheer her up._ **

**_Now, the next chapter is indeed in the works it's just taking a while thanks to work and personal life but I do promise I haven't abandoned this story!! I do hope despite everything you all stick with me to the very end._ **

**_Please and thank you_ **

**_~Kiza Kurosaki_ **


End file.
